


The Hat

by Tuii



Series: Polarity [5]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Established Relationship, Hypomania, Knitting, Light Angst, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, even knits, spending too much money on yarn, they stand by each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuii/pseuds/Tuii
Summary: “So, you’re knitting me a hat? Nobody has ever knitted me anything before.” Isak says with a fond smile and curls next to Even.





	The Hat

There is a different vibe in their home when Isak steps in through the door. Not a bad one, just different. He can hear voices from the living room, and he can’t pinpoint what is happening in there, so he takes his shoes off and walks to the door. For the last few weeks there has been signs of an episode coming so Isak is a bit worried. When he sees his boyfriend curled up on their sofa knitting, he stops. His boyfriend doesn’t knit. Or at least Isak doesn’t know that Even knits.

Since Even hasn’t noticed that Isak came home already, he just stands there for a moment, trying to understand what is happening. Even looks so calm, so happy and content. And that is naturally the thing Isak cares about the most, seeing his man happy and calm. More so since it has been clear, that Even has been slipping towards an episode in the last few weeks. Anything that gives Even that calm look is good at this point. 

Isak walks as silently as he can to the other end of the sofa and sits there. His weight on the sofa must be the thing that tells Even Isak is home, because at that moment he lifts his face from his knitting and smiles that radiant smile that makes Isak’s knees give in a bit. 

“I didn’t hear you come in, baby,” Even says and places the knitting in his lap. 

“I didn’t know you knit,” Isak says with a smile on his face. 

“Well I didn’t, but then I went to youtube and learnt! Did you know that there is an endless amount of teaching videos about knitting in there? The nice lady who works at the Grünelokka Garn told me about them when I bought the yarn and the needles and scissors and the pattern for this hat!” And with that Even is holding up the thing in his lap, and Isak can see it really is starting to look like a hat. He even knows the yarn shop Even is talking about, they walk past it almost every Sunday when they go for coffee.

“Is that the ridiculously expensive yarn that we looked at last week? In their window?” Isak asks with wide eyes. Because if it is, Even has just paid almost 400 kroner for the yarn. Money that could have been used for things like food for next week. 

“Maaayyyybeee.” Even says without looking at Isak, definitely ashamed of his actions. “But it’s plant-dyed and the sheep live in the Lofoots and are so well taken care of and the lady told me each skein is unique and special and this blue is just so your color that I couldn’t resist it!” Even talks fast, too fast, and a bit too excitedly. Isak sighs, he knows now what is going on. Instead of yelling at Even about using their next week’s food budget, he just shakes his head and moves closer to his man. 

When Even moves and takes something from the basket next to the sofa, Isak frowns. There are several skeins of yarn, and something he doesn’t recognise. Isak closes his eyes and opens them again, and counts the skeins he can see. There are at least five more skeins. That is a lot of money, way too much money to spend on yarn. 

“Evi, is that all some special yarn?” Isak asks with a silent voice, fearing the answer. 

“Yes! I bought seven skeins so I could make sure I have enough for a scarf as well, and of course I needed some for practicing! I started this hat like five times, there is this one version that I couldn’t undo because the yarn was already such a mess and then I just put it to the basket. The basket is also new, I needed it to have a home for my skeins, isn’t it nice!”

Isak just stares at Even, not sure what to do or say. When Even is having an episode yelling at him doesn’t help at all, he knows that. But in that basket is way too much of their money. Money they don’t have that much of to begin with. Isak takes a deep breath and tries to think how he is going to get Even to understand that they need to return most of the yarn. 

“Evi. I need you to stop knitting for a moment and listen to me. Can you do that?” He hates talking to Even like this, but this is the only way this is going to work. He has to repeat his words for a couple of times until Even actually does as asked, puts the knitting down and looks at Isak. 

“Even. We can’t afford this much yarn. I’m so sorry honey, but we need to at least try to return the skeins you haven’t started knitting yet. It’s either that or we need to eat them, because that money was meant to buy us food until the end of the month. If you now knit that one skein first, then we can go back and try to look for something more appropriate for our budget. Is that okay, honey?” Isak speaks with a soft voice, keeping his eyes on Even’s face and trying to read from it what the other one is thinking. 

Even stays silent for quite a long while. Isak knows him so well after all the years they have been together, that he knows this is hard for Even. Being told he did wrong, being told that he is slipping into an episode. It hurts Isak’s heart to see Even like this, staring at his hands, and a single tear falling on his cheek. 

“I’m so sorry, Issy,” is all Even manages to say. Isak leans closer and holds him, he knows that Even didn’t do this on purpose and that this is kind of Even’s personal hell. But like so many times before, they will somehow manage this situation as well. Isak would do anything for his man, anything. They’ll return the yarn, buy food and if Even wants to knit more, they will find him a bit cheaper yarn to do that with. 

“So, you’re knitting me a hat? Nobody has ever knitted me anything before.” Isak says with a fond smile and curls next to Even.

“Yes, I’m knitting you a hat and a scarf. Because you’re always the one who takes care of me so I need to take care of you, Issy. I’m also thinking of learning how to knit socks. Since you always have cold feet.”

Even holds Isak closer and gives a kiss on his forehead, smiling into it and starts to again go on and on about the sheep living at the Lofoots, about the yarn, about the pattern and how he taught himself to knit. Isak’s heart is about to burst out of love for Even. Who learnt to knit so he could knit him a hat. Who wouldn’t love that?

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this came from my first draft for my Big Bang fic and then my lovely husband suggested that I make this a fluffy one-shot. I'm a knitter and I do have bought too expensive yarn in a hypomania but knitting is also the main thing that really calms me. Together with my meds, my doctor contact and my husband. I picture Even knitting mainly for the same reasons I do. 
> 
> I googled and the yarn shop is actually in Oslo so if you knit and visit Oslo, do pay them a visit!
> 
> Kudos and comments make my shine a bit brighter!


End file.
